Insane Angel
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Roy learns the meaning of being a parent when he takes in a torture victim who thinks he's her father. Her real father is the one who's been hurting her for the past year, and will stop at nothing to get his daughter back. Parental!RoyxOC. Roycentric
1. Broken

**Man. I've had this idea stored up for about a year. It went through so many changes! Mainly the name; it started off completely different and just turned into 'Insane Angel' recently. Then, I changed the characters a bit, I changed the girl's sanity and I changed who the main characters were. Basically, this is barely the story I started off with -.-;**

**Oh, and this story's not for the faint of heart. Just saying. In case.**

**---**

A bitter laugh. She no longer counted the days she's been imprisoned here in this basement, but she was sure it was close to a year now. Soon it would be her 15th birthday, not like she remembered. She didn't even remember her own name.

A crooked grin forces its way across her face at the memory, as she glanced at the rotting corpse just feet from her that used to be her mother. Her head lolled back limply and she laughed loudly, just to clear the air.

She was completely surrounded in blood. And what wasn't blood was vomit, just died with the red tinge of blood. The color made her feel sick all over again. Her hands twitched against the shackles binding her wrists to the walls and made them sting; the cold metal of the chains had long since rubbed the skin away and left a forever unprotected wound to fester, making stinking yellow pus drip down her arms. The last laugh escapes her and she feels a sickening hollowness in her chest. Each laugh had robbed away the good feeling the drug her father had given to her left, and she was feeling depressed again. She struggled on the chains, knowing that was only making her bleed more but didn't care and screamed her father's name, just to hear no answer.

Tears flooded her eyes, stinging past the half clotted blood that almost robbed her of her sight. She was afraid to let them go any farther, they were sure to make a mark past her bloodstained flesh and her father would hurt her even more then usual if she cried, which she always managed to do despite her better judgment. Forgetting this, she cried anyway, wishing from the bottom of her heart that someone would save her from this hell.

Unknown to her, that wish was about to come true. But not before her own personal devil arrived.

-

It's been a year since General James Walsh had disappeared with his with and 14 year old daughter. It was a skillfully made job- no clues had been left behind to solve this mystery. None, until now.

Only recently, evidence had been found of the whereabouts to the important missing family. Their location had somehow been traced down to a makeshift hut in the middle of the forest in the outskirts of Central. And somehow, the Flame Alchemist had ended up on its doorstep.

The house was made almost completely from decaying black wood that creaked with every step he took. Any and all light was being choked out by forlorning, tangling branches of the blackened forest. Roy's ebony eyes narrowed as he opened the door slowly, preventing any creaking sounds he otherwise might've caused. The smell of sweet rot and old iron smacked him hard in the face.

He coughed lightly and silently, covering his nose and mouth with a gloved hand and crept into the house. Inside, straight from the entrance was a long, narrow hallway. On the far right end was a door, hidden by shadows. He made his way down the hallway, silently passing the door. When he reached the end, he met with another opening, a stone staircase heading into candlelit darkness. The small flame was set at the far end of the room, the light spilling onto dark pink dyed concrete. Strangely, it set off the smell of burning flesh, making him sick to his stomach with memories of Ishbal. The incense-like smoke stung his eyes and made them water, making it hard to see.

He walked into the room, trying his best to ignore the sickening splash of liquid under his feet that he could only assume was blood. He headed towards the light, the smell it was giving off making him horribly curious. As soon as he was close enough to see it, he recoiled back, horror gripping his mind.

A decomposing, mutilating corpse was acting as the candle, its arm propped up as a fire ate away at the strangely dripping green tinged rotten hand. Roy's eyes were suddenly drawn to those of the corpse's, which were wide open and half rotten, coated with paled maggots. Screams of burning children echoed in his ears. He shook his head hard to clear it, bending closer and reaching towards the fire cautiously. The fire automatically snuffled out, and snapping his fingers briskly, the Colonel created a bright red-orange flame to steadily levitate in his cupped hand, bathing the room in its flickering light. Roy inspected the body; besides the steady decomposition it's been through, he could see that both the face and neck were bashed in hard, the neck appearing completely crushed.

Roy looked up, skimming the room. Broken furniture littered the ground, all splashed in dark blood. Set on a broken table, a cracked fish tank sat, its dirty wet and slowly swirling with orange tinged water. He grimaced, turning his attention to the closest corner to him that had been thrown into shadows. He lifted his held fire towards the corner. Another body was on the floor.

The figure was motionless, laying half curled on her side with her legs balled near her chest and both of her arms splayed in front of her. Her entire body was completely caked and smeared with darkened, sticky clots of half dried blood. She was bound heavily, thick ropes tied firmly at the wrists and ankles. A thin, tattered bloody cloth fashioned into a dress clung to her skinny body, soaked in crimson.

He lost his grip on the fire and it extinguished into a puff of smoke. Colonel Mustang slowly went down to his knees beside the girl's broken form, dully ignoring the blood seeping into his cobalt blue pants, and gently rolled her over to her back. It took only moments for his eyes to adjust as he hastily tugged a small but sharp knife from his holster.

As soon as he could see well enough through the darkness, he bent over her and sawed away at the rope, quickly freeing her bony arms. Yellowing pus splashed onto his palms from festering cuts on the underside of her wrists. He cringed, and moved down to her legs, his hands shaking uncontrollably after he wiped them off on his military jacket.

He finished as quickly as possible and inspected her face for a moment. Her eyes were closed and circled with black. Skin as white and fragile as paper desperately clung to her thin, bony face. A tiny river of blood crept sluggishly through the corner of her parted mouth, past dry and cracked lips; any flesh still on her face was covered in deep gashes and almost shining scar tissue. Her nose looked at one point broken and was heading in the wrong angle. In short, her face completely resembled a haunted skull.

Grimacing for the second time, he checked the limp girl's pulse sharply. _She's alive, _he thought in relief, _but just barely. _The Colonel slipped an arm under her back, frowning as he felt her spine and ribs stick out prominent through her skin, and slid the other arm under her legs, standing and lifting her off the ground as carefully as possible.

Her arms hung at her sides unsupported, and her head lolled back, her eyelids snapping open like a blinking doll when its head is tilted. She stared straight ahead, her eyes wide in terror, her pupils dilated but large enough to completely envelop the color of her irises. Only the whites really showed; her right eye red-black where the blood vessels had burst open. Her body started twitching spasmodically. He frowned, his jaw clenching as he lifted her dragging arms off from the floor.

She suddenly jerked in her arms, a loud snapping sound striking through the air. Her mouth fell open, and a dark, bloodcurdling scream ripped hoarsely from her throat. Her arm, even though it was impossible to tell before, was now clearly broken. Her upper arm was crooked, and it had snapped at the elbow, bending completely in the opposite way then it should, red streaked white bone ripping through her thin flesh and protruding out sharply.

Roy almost dropped her, his heart jumping into his throat. He frantically tried to silence her, attempting to lay her arm across her chest in the least painful away possible. It didn't do any good, her eyes closed and her head fell, resting against his chest, her mouth hanging slightly open as she once again lost her hold of consciousness.

He sighed in relief and frustration, the echoes of her scream still rattling the air. Broken words tumbled out of her damaged mouth as he started carrying her across the room, spilling out like vomit. What she was saying didn't make sense though. It was like a language of her own.

He stopped. A figure blocked the way into the staircase, watching him interestingly with icy blue eyes. The man's arms were folded in front of his chest, his face thin and bony like the girl's. "Huh...I'd never thought that the one to 'save' my daughter would be the Flame Alchemist himself." He whispered wonderingly. "What took you so long...?"

The Colonel stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing. He recognized the voice, however mad it sounded. "General Walsh..." He breathed out in a low growl. "Don't tell me you did this."

"Drop the formality, Mustang." He replied with a small smirk, taking a wet step forward. "Isn't it beautiful...? Doesn't it just take your breath away, seeing my little angel covered in blood like this?" He asked, lovingly stroking the girl's face, tracing against her cheekbone and down her neck. "A picture of perfection, a pure and tortured beauty...so simple really..." He touched a large, reddish black bruise on her shoulder and pressed her finger down, making her wince and whimper under her breath.

Roy jerked his arm back, pulling her away from him. "You sick bastard, why the hell-"

"Don't fucking lecture me. You don't think she has enough time left, do you?" James snarled, interrupting him. "I did what I had to. Bring her to a hospital and get her healed. That's an order." He frowned slightly. "I will not allow my little lily to die, so go. I'll be back for her." After a quick salute, he turned and ran up the steps, disappearing into its darkness.

He glared after him. He'd rather burn him to ashes right now, instead of following the maniac's orders, even if the bastard was right. Her breaths had shallowed, coming out in short, slow rasping gasps. He followed the General up the stairs, going up two steps at a time. He reached the top just in time to see the black door besides the staircase slam shut. He passed it briskly and went down as fast as he could without hurting the girl any more. He kicked the door open and marched down the steps of the broken porch, a few feet into the trees where he met the group of volunteered soldiers who had accompanied him. A couple of them gave long, shocked stares at the girl in his arms. He ignored them, walking towards where Riza Hawkeye watched him, trying to ignore the undisguised look of sick horror she had on her face.

"Lieutenant, go and tell the people waiting at the medical van to bring a stretcher for the girl. Then get Hughes to bring the rest of the Investigations department down; we got a dead body in the basement." He ordered stiffly. She nodded and saluted, turning on her heel and walking briskly to the edge of the forest. Roy faced the other soldiers, who all snapped to attention. "Walsh is inside, but it looks like he's gone mad. Get in there and kill him." He told them, trying hard to conceal the anger in their voice. They all saluted and raised their guns, running in the opposite direction, towards the house.

Roy sighed, his frown growing as he looked down at the girl. She winced again, her body starting to tremble again. "T-tsyhanne...pudasu tsyhanne..." She mumbled hoarsely. He sighed and headed for the direction Riza had left, a trail of her blood following him down the trail.

**---**

**Woah. Long chapter. I blame all the descriptions...-sweatdrop- But yay horror!**

**Please review!**


	2. A True Monster

**Huh. Got more reviews then I thought I would. And they're all...well...positive. I thought I'd get at least one "You sicko, you need therapy!" T.T...What a ripoff! Ah, well...there's always this chapter.**

**---**

His head throbbed painfully, making him wince and once again futilely try to force the repeating scream in his head. He sat on a hard, stiff chair in the Central Hospital's waiting room, his head propped up in his arms, just patiently waiting. Workers repeatedly would walk part him, giving strange, disgusted looks to his bloodstained uniform.

He forgot how long he had been sitting there, but he suspected it was almost nightfall by now. The girl had lost consciousness on the way in the ambulance, and aside from her shouting her strange language, remained unresponsive for most of the ride. Until her heart stopped just seconds before they had reached the hospital. She had been quickly stabilized, but how long would that last? She'd been wheeled into surgery hours ago. Roy sighed heavily, closing his heavily lidded eyes. If this mission hadn't been assigned to him, he could be home sleeping, instead of worrying over a strange and probably insane girl he didn't know.

Standing by his side was the Lieutenant. Riza wasn't sure if he still realized that she was with him, the way he way staring blankly at the floor. She gripped the black jacket she had slung over her arm and waited alongside the Colonel.

There was silence for another few moments, then a sudden shriek of agony rang from the surgery room that was immediately bitten off and silenced. Mustang jumped at the sound, Riza only flinching. He looked up and stared at her, just so she could stare back. He finally looked away when he heard approaching footsteps; which turned out to be Hughes, waving as he came over.

"Anything new?" He asked; an unusual brightness in his voice. Riza and Roy both shook their heads silently. "What did Investigations find out?" Riza asked him.

Maes scratched the back of his head and frowned. "It was disgusting. We couldn't even identify the body, it was too rotted. They're trying to figure out through the analysis now."

"It was his wife. Walsh did it." Roy looked up and gave his friend a hard stare. "He was the one who killed his wife and did _that _to his own daughter." He informed, ignoring both disgusted looks they were giving him. "At least, that's what I expect. It's pretty much what they told me. Did they find him?"

Hughes shook his head. "He escaped; not a clue to where he went."

"Shit." Mustang muttered, staring at the floor again with both fists clenched on his lap. Maes and Riza exchanged concerned glances.

The Surgery room door finally swung open. Roy jumped to his feet to meet the doctor now approaching.

The older man looked up from his clipboard and stared at the three of them with piercing green eyes. "Which of you three is Colonel Mustang?"

"I am," Roy answered quickly and anxiously. Hawkeye patted his arm gently to reassure and calm him down. The doctor simply nodded. 'I'm Dr. Haas," He introduced, carefully watching the Colonel's face. "Colonel, I'll start by saying...this girl has no records. At all. We know basically nothing about her. We're going to have to assume that you're this girl's medical proxy, is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly." Roy replied. After a quick thought, he added "And her name's Nora. Nora Walsh."

Dr. Haas nodded. Riza glanced at him, eyebrows raised, at the same time Maes did the same, both of them seeming to say _'Why'd you name her for?'. _And honestly, Roy had no idea, the name just popped up. "Well...Nora just finished surgery, and has just been transferred over to Recovery. However..." He paused for a second, making Mustang's heart skip.

"I'll tell you now. She's in a very dangerous state right now. We almost lost her during surgery. Twice. But she's stabilized for now. Even so, we'll have to continue watching her for a while." His eyes drifted down to his papers and he read briefly from them. "It truly is a miracle she's managed this far. Most likely whoever did this to her didn't go this hard until today, since most of her injuries are new. Now. She's highly malnourished and dehydrated, and most likely anemic, but that can be solved once we get more fluids into her."

Roy nodded, taking a deep breath. At least she was alive.

"And her injuries?" Hughes asked, sounding careful and hesitant to know the truth.

"To tell the truth, it's pretty bad." He replied calmly, starting at the top of his list. "Her arm shows signs of being broken in roughly two places; one part had healed already in the wrong way and had to be rebroken. And some bone protruding from the wound in her elbow seemed new, so not much damage there, though both of her wrists were badly cut and the areas were festering pretty badly. Luckily, we got a hold of that before amputation was needed." He paused to flip the page and went back to ticking down the list.

"Her nose also had to be rebroken after healing wrongly. She has about four broken ribs, a slightly fractured leg, cracked skull, all of her fingers were broken..."

In the corner of his eyes, Roy could see Hawkeye stiffen. His throat clenched painfully.

"She had also received a minor concussion that we already have a handle on now." He continued nonetheless, "Her right shoulder was dislocated, but that's fixed, and her collarbone was nearly shattered. We needed to insert pins to hold it together. Something's wrong with the tissue in her throat, which we suspect was chemically destroyed, and her lungs were waterlogged and damaged slightly, but we drained the remaining liquids." Roy was horribly reminded of the tank filled with orange water- which he now realized was just blood mixed with water, "And as you probably realized, her body suffers from numerous bruises and lacerations, most minor compared to her other injuries. Any other injuries have been previously healed. And..." The doctor finally looked up and studied all of their expressions of equal sickened horror. "...there have also been obvious signs of sexual assault..."

"Oh God..." Roy whispered, his stomach turning in anguish. Maes collapsed into the chair and covered his face with his hands, and cursed under his breath. Riza stared at the floor blankly, unable to properly respond.

"A rape kit has already been done and sent." Dr. Haas said quietly after an uncomfortable silence, staring at Roy again. "I'll let you know now, it's obvious that psychological damage has been done, and it seems permanent. But who knows, one day she might snap out of it. Oh, and that language she was speaking...it's called Feiberan. She most likely came from Feibero before coming to Amestres."

Roy watched him carefully; somehow it seemed the doctor was avoiding something he had to tell them. Haas sighed. "It's unfortunate that the language is reserved and hard to find a translator here. Anyway, the medics mentioned that she was catatonic, which isn't unusual for what happened to her. But...as we finished she fell into a coma. It's to be expected...that if she doesn't wake up from it by tomorrow, she never will."

Roy clenched his already tightly balled fist, feeling too sickened and angry to even try to talk. Instead, Riza did. "May we see her?" She asked; her voice still unusually emotionless.

"Yes, of course, but only for a little bit. She needs to rest." Haas said distractedly, waiting briefly for the other two to collect themselves. Then he led them down the sterile hallway in the opposite direction Maes had come from, to the door second to the end of this hall. Slowly, Haas opened the door and let them inside, watching for a moment before leaving.

The room was fairly large, but vacant besides her occupied bed. Gentle lavender curtains surrounded the bed where she lay, so only her thin outline was shown. It reminded Roy horribly of a deathbed. The three of them stared at each other, all silently debating on who would pull away the curtains. Both pairs of eyes finally fell on the Lieutenant, who sighed in defeat and stepped forward, grasping the curtains and pulling them back. She suppressed a gasp as she and the others stared at her motionless body.

The girl might as well as been a corpse. That's what she looked like anyway. A set of dull, bluish lights set above her bed cast shadows over her fact, deathly contrasting against her drained white face. Taped gauze was set on her carved cheeks, bright red spots of blood still seeping through. Her closed eyes were both darkly bruised and slightly swollen. Under the transparent oxygen mask over her mouth and splinted nose was a thin tube that was pushed down her throat and keeping her mouth slightly open. A thick bandage could be seen wrapped around her neck and shoulders, over the baby blue hospital gown. Her right arm was in a cast and was set across her thin chest, resting over the white hospital sheets. Her other arm rested at her side, wrapped with bandages and splints on her fingers. Clearly visible through the bandages was the IV line that was put into her wrist and trailed upward into the rack besides the bed. The fact that she was malnourished was obvious, her ribs stuck out clearly through the sheets. She was barely heard breathing, the only proof that she was still living was the monotonously beeping from the machines she was connected too.

Roy couldn't decide which was more horribly, seeing her broken form covered in blood like before, or the disturbing scene he saw right now. Riza seemed to reflect those same exact thoughts, choosing instead to stare at the black window then at her.

Roy looked at Maes from the corner of his eyes. He was staring at her, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched, shaking in pure rage. "... Roy...you said Walsh did this?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm, making it tremble as a result.

"Yes." Roy replied dully, staring at the floor, silently reviewing the doctor's words, _'if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow;, she never will'_

The room was silent again, the only exception being the continuous beeping. "...my wife and little girl mean the world to me...I can't see how anyone...anyone could possibly kill his own wife and do this...to...his own fucking daughter...only a true monster can." Maes whispered harshly. "If you ever find this guy again, Roy, burn the bastard to ashes."

"Will do." Roy answered in the same empty tone. Hughes nodded and turned his back to them all. "Gotta go back to work now. I'll tell you more if I find out anything." He explained shortly, walking to the door. "Take care." He muttered with a quick sign, and then he was gone.

"We should go too. It's getting late." Riza said, carefully studying his face. Roy smiled grimly. "I can't. She's still my responsibility, and I have to wait until she wakes up...or...not," He grimaced again, "You go on ahead."

She took a deep breath, sighed it out and nodded. "Yes, Sir." She took one last long look at the girl. "Bye...Nora." She muttered. "See you tomorrow, Sir." She added. He nodded and waved her off, and she left.

Roy sighed, pushing his fingers through his back hair and watched her. If he watched close enough, he could just make out the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in a slightly off pattern. _She's my responsibility, _he reminded himself. _I was assigned to protect and receive information from her when she was well enough. Then why do I feel so guilty? _Gently, he reached out and copped the side of her thin face, the slight dampness of blood on his hand.

"You'll wake up for me, won't you...Nora?" Roy asked in a whisper to the unresponsive girl. Only the still beeping machines answered him.

**---**

**Finally, I'm done. x.x That takes me too long to type out, plus I can't read my damn handwriting half the time in the rough draft! x.x Anyway, yeah, I decided to have ****Roy**** name the girl because otherwise, I'll be stuck saying "the girl/she" for the rest of the story. Plus, I like the name Nora.**

**Anyway, review replies, cuz I do this now!**

**TheQueenofMediocrity- That's hard to write without spaces...o.o...and thanks for the review! X3 Yeah, I figured some people couldn't handle alot of gore...-cough-**

**Ara** **Mei-** **Sounds**** good...n.n Yay for you not being faint at heart!**

**Meh!- Meh to you too! And thanks for reviewing. X3**

**SapphireElric- You don't like horror?! What's the matter with you, horror's awesome!!! XO Read more horror, dammit!**

**InuyashaLuver1224- Yay for the review! X3 Yeah, I'll go edit out the mistakes later, but not now. Me gotta watch some anime+.+**

**Bar Ohki- I can't wait to see where I'm going from here either XP**

**EdxAyumi FAN!- -eyes sparkle- Yay, another fan! Thanks for all the reviews you've been sending, and I can't kill Walsh now, I need him later for ****Roy**** and Nora involved angst!**

**darkangel- Glad ya loved it. n.n I'll update real soon**

**Nyuu- OMG, another Elfen Lied fan! Isn't that anime fricking awesome?! I can't wait to write some fanfiction on it...and thanks! I'm getting better at gorey descriptions, that's for sure, but I don't think they're beautiful...not just yet anyway. **

**Awesomeness- Updated! X3 Thanks for the review!**

**Please review so I can reply more and make the chapters seem longer!**


	3. Aufenthalt mit mir

**Hi everyone. It's chapter 3, yay! School really sucks, I have no time to write fanfics that much anymore T.T**

**Edu: You would if you'd stop being so damn obsessed with anime.**

**Me: Shut it! By the way, that's Eduard. He's my spirit guide (well, one of them). I call him Edu cuz it's cute.**

**Edu: I told you to stop! I hate when you call me that.**

**Me: XP So anyway, hope you like this chapter and all, etc etc, blah blah blah...**

**Edu: The chapter title means 'Stay with me' by the way. Teaching Ayumi German has been going to her head. **

**---**

Emily bit her lower lip nervously, tightening her grip on the small silver doorknob. Today was her first day with such a delicate patient. She was actually scared to see the girl, especially after reading her status report. Since the patient was most likely going to die today, Emily's job now was to at least consol her guardian if and when that happens. Emily hesitated once more before finally turning the knob silently, swinging the door open and entering the small room.

She held back a horrified gasp. The girl was worse off then she had imagined. Emily wasn't surprised that she already looked like a corpse, judging by her condition and how late she was brought it; it was probably too late to save her. _Poor thing,_ She thought sadly, approaching the bed, just noticing the man at her side, resting his head on her pillow as he slept besides her.

She smiled sadly. The must've been the man they've been talking about, the guy who tried to save her. She went to him, tapping his shoulders gently. "Sir? Please wake up...visiting hours are over, and you have to leave."

He twitched in his sleep and pulled his face off the pillow, staring at her with a confused look. "Oh...right." He murmured, his voice slurred with sleep. He gave her a small, tired smile, which she returned a little more timidly.

He stood up off the chair and yawned, pushing his fingers through his already messy ebony hair. "How is she?"

She flinched slightly, hoping he didn't see. "Um, well. She's not doing that well right now...she's probably not going to make it, Sir."

He frowned, staring down at Nora sadly. "Oh. I was really hoping she'd make it through this." He sighed, his voice in an unreadable monotone. She just nodded slowly, unsure of what to say now. Consoling people had never been her strongpoint. "Um...Sir?" She stuttered nervously.

"Call me Roy." He answered gently, smiling at her again. "Y-yes. You're going to have to exit the building now, Roy. All visitors have to leave at this time." Emily continued. Roy nodded in understanding. "I get it. I'll go now." He looked at Nora with another frown and gently stroked the base of his finger against her undamaged cheek.

"Goodbye, Nora." He muttered, then turned to go when he felt a dull tug on his jacket. He blinked, looking down at the heavily bandaged and splinted fingers clutching to the edge of his jacket. His eyes widened at the same time Nurse Emily gasped. "I can't believe it...she actually woke up..." She breathed in shock.

Roy smiled in relief, placing his hand on hers and trying to pry them off him as gently as possible. Nora stared up at him with wide, almost white eyes, her pupils still contracted enough to not show the colors of her irises. She still looked terrified, and momentarily she flinched in pain, trying to force herself to sit up. Seeing this, he put his hands down on her bony shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. She flinched away from his touch, making him whip his hands away as quickly as possible.

Nora stared at him with the same scared look, then looked away to stare around her room in confusion, then at Emily. Emily smiled gently at her, but Nora just flinched and looked away, looking down at her bandaged hands and made a small whimpering sound, staring at them as if they were about to fall off. She tried to say something, and realized she couldn't, because of the thin tube still trailing into her throat. Looking absolutely horrified, she shot up to a sitting position and clawed off her oxygen mask and started tugging at the tube frantically, screeching like a wild animal.

"Crap!" Roy attempted to stop her, hesitant to not hurt her accidentally. Somehow, Nora succeeded to pull the tube out and doubled over, unable to breathe, coughing and hacking harshly until what looked like red, shredded pieces of flesh shot out of her mouth and dotted her sheets. She screamed raggedly, tears flowing down her face and soaking into her bandages.

Emily rushed to her side, searching through a number of items on the desk nearby. The monitors went crazy, flashing red alert as her heart rate went up in a panic, _"Bepp...beep..beep..beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeep!!!!"_

Emily finally retrieved a needle full of a clear liquid and quickly syringed it into her IV line. Setting down the needle back on the desk, she grabbed Roy around his arm and pulled him back warily. "Please leave, Roy. I'll take it from here."

Roy nodded shakily, watching Nora's eyes widen even more as Emily started leading him to the door. The sedative quickly taking effect, she closed her eyes and lay still on the bed, breathing raspily in between quavering moans of pain. Emily shut the door, snapping Roy back to where he was.

"I'm sorry about that." Emily apologized frantically, frowning as she jotted down something into her clipboard. "Not all of her surgery has been complete, and her throat's still injured-"

"She'll be okay, though, right?" Roy cut in anxiously. She looked up and stared at him in slight confusion. "There's a chance she'll make it through completely, judging by the fact that she's still alive now...but it's still very, very slim. You have to understand-"

"It's fine." Roy shook it off and smiled before walking off, leaving her standing there looking very confused.

Roy turned down the hall and headed for the exit with a deep frown on his face. Death and torture- both things he had to watch and try to ignore because of the war. Both things he thought he could just block out and make them not sicken him anymore; many times before he had been forced to abandon his own men and leave like a coward. And now, he's done it again. He stopped at the end of the hall, staring down at the ground. _I should've stayed with her..._ he thought with a sigh.

**---**

**Edu: Well...that wasn't bad, to say the least.**

**Me: Once again, shut up! I thought it was fun...and Emily, who I made up very last minute, was cute...anyway, review replies!**

**Bar-Ohki- Nah, I have no idea what I'm doing with this. Edu does.**

**Edu: Yeah. I kick ass.**

**SapphireElric- That doesn't count! XD Read more of them!**

**Charlotte Blackloke- Zomg, thank you! Yes, madness plays a key, but there's a different reason**

**Edu: Love the reason, btw**

**Me: And no, I'm not a doctor. My mom is though!**

**InuyashaLuver1224- Omg, thanks for catching that. x.x; When I was writing it, I was just writing ontop of the first chapter and totally didn't notice.**

**Edu: I tried to tell you, but you were ignoring me.**

**Me: I always ignore you when I write.**

**Edu: Damn you...**

**Double meh!- Yay mehs!**

**EdxAyumi FAN!- Edu: Why would anyone possibly like EdxAyumi?**

**Me: Because my character pwns like that.**

**Edu: I guess she does, because I helped create her, but still!**

**Me: Whatever! Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**darkangel- Edu: Yes...it is painful...uh...duh**

**Nyuu- Edu: What is it with Elfen Lied? All I see from it is blood, gore and nudity.**

**Me: It's an original, creative and awesome story line! And they ain't naked that much!**

**Edu: Ha.**

**Awesomeness- Thanks for reviewing! X3**

**Ara Mei- Yeah, I love the name Nora...I might name my kid that**

**Edu: That poor, poor child...**

**Me: Shut up, Edu!**

**Edu: Okay, so yeah, send Ayumi reviews, otherwise she complains and I always get stuck listening to her.**


End file.
